


Anniversary

by PhoenyxPrime



Category: Gabriel Reyes - Fandom, Jack Morrison - Fandom, Reaper, Soldier:76 - Fandom, overwatch, r76 - Fandom, reaper76 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxPrime/pseuds/PhoenyxPrime
Summary: Jack comes home late while his husband is supposed to be out on a mission





	1. Coming Home

Jack enters his quarters, dropping the datapad and his gun on the small table by the door as he heads towards the bed, yawning and stretching. A dark figure silently comes up behind him, grabbing his right arm and twisting it so he can’t move. The assailant’s other hand reaches around him, smoothing over the tight shirt, pulling him close. “And where has my little Strike Commander been? I expected you an hour ago, with what Athena told me.” The darker colored male gruffly whispers in his ear, following it up with light nibbles on the edge of his ear.

Gabriel Reyes doesn’t wait for his husband to respond before walking him to the bed where a few silk scarves are already laid out. “I have my next mission in a few hours, so I’m going to satisfy both of us right now.” He growls as he retracts his hand from where it’s been stroking his partner’s abs and tweaking his nipples through the tight cloth. He spins Jack around to face him before gently pushing him down on his back on the bed. Gabe grabs Jack’s other wrist and brings them both over his head as he bends down to kiss him hard and lovingly.

Jack returns the kiss, his fatigue dissipating. He doesn’t fight back as Gabe binds his wrists to the headboard, his mind elsewhere like every other time he’s in Gabe’s arms. Once Jack’s secured, Gabe breaks off the kiss to start lavishing attention elsewhere.

Gabe sits up and looks down on his prey under him, smiling as he reaches out and places a hand on Jack’s chest, fingertip over a nipple as he swirls it around. “Hmmm... someone is wearing too much clothing for what I have planned... I think I need to do something about that... but first...” Gabe reaches for the hem of his own skin tight shirt and slides it over his head before tossing it aside. He moves off of Jack and slides off the side of the bed, making sure he’s in full view as he removes his belt and unzips his jeans. “Had someone not been late, they’d be getting an extra treat right now.” He taunts the blonde as his jeans pool around his feet. He steps out of them and moves to the foot of the bed, quickly removing his partner’s footwear. He smiles up at Jack who’s watching him, the bulge a clear indication that he’s getting excited by what he’s seeing. “Must be getting uncomfortable for you, Boy Scout. Let me help.” He reaches for the belt buckle of his helpless victim, unzipping his pants seconds later. He starts to rub and caress him though the underwear, making it even more unbearable.

“Damnit, Gabe! Ahn... please...” the blonde begs, pulling at the scarf tying his hands as he tries shifting his legs to relieve some of the discomfort.

“You kept me waiting, mi Luna... you can wait now. Unless you can give me a reason why you were late.” Gabriel bends down and starts kissing his partner over the bulging underwear while his right hand starts to explore up his torso under his shirt, lightly tracing a few of the bigger scars with his fingertips. “Find someone else to warm the bed while I’m gone?” He tweaks Jack’s nipple a bit harder than necessary as he asks, clearly jealous and pissed.

“No! I ran across someone in a training room and gave them a few pointers.” The bound man groans out, not wanting to tell Gabe about the Omnic. “You weren’t due back for another 3 days, so I didn’t think anything of the time.” Gabriel really wasn’t playing fair, making him like this and not giving him release of any sort.

“I think you’re still hiding something, but I won’t press it. And I’ll take care of everything, so lay back and relax.” Gabe grins mischievously as he crawls back up Jack on all fours before taking a chug of champagne into his mouth. He reaches down and kisses Jack, forcing him to drink the bubbly liquid. “It’s our anniversary. Don’t you think I’d try to finish my mission early?” He growls in the blonde’s ear as he drapes a scarf over his eyes, tying it behind his head. “Just enjoy. This is my gift to you.” He takes another swig of the drink, feeding it to Jack like before. Content with the rosy glow starting to form on the other’s cheeks, he starts to move back. His first order of business is to roll the shirt up as much as possible, exposing the toned chest.


	2. Game

“Let’s play a little game, babe.” Gabe grabs a small bag he had put on the bed earlier and draws out a small bag of hard candies. He opens the bag and starts placing them on Jack’s chest and stomach. He goes further down, removing his pants and underwear before lining a few more up above his balls. He takes a jelly ring out and attempts to put it over the hard rod. He smiles as he softly strokes it, a little fluid leaking from the top. “You don’t make me lose any of these and I’ll send you to heaven. We clear?” He circles one of the candies resting on the left pec with his fingertip.

Jack nods, not wanting to trust his voice. The alcohol combined with his lack of sleep is making him relax more than normal. He feels Gabriel start to spread his legs as the darker man sucks a candy from his sternum, licking, kissing, and sucking to clean the spot before moving to the next one. Jack tenses up a little, wanting to moan and squirm while begging for more, but wanting the reward as well.

Gabe reaches for his back entrance, sticking a finger in to start prepping him as his mouth seeks out a candy he had placed over Jack’s left nipple. He starts to lick and suck on it while it’s still on his body before licking and nibbling the nipple itself to clean it. He moves to the candy on his other nipple and repeats the process, all while moving his finger in and out of him, curling it to give him the most pleasure.

Jack is grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles are white and is starting to bite his lower lip in an attempt to not move and disrupt the remaining candies. His breathing has turning into short pants and sounds of pleasure. With the blindfold on, all he can do is feel how good this is.

“Still doing good up there, mi luna?” Gabe asks softly as he inserts a new toy he had picked up into his lover before moving up and kissing him on the mouth.

Jack returns the kiss while starting to wriggle a bit from the new feeling of the toy. Gabe’s kiss tasted like himself and cherry.

“Picked that up on my last mission. The locals said it was amazing for the sex life.” Gabe rumbles in his ear as his hand reaches down and caresses his shaft. “Shall we continue?” He moves back down and starts clearing the candies he had placed on his stomach with the same attention as before, but moving the toy at the same time.

Jack’s nearly at his limit when Gabe final starts licking his shaft, giving small nibbles on the ring he had placed over it. Jack felt his lover’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin as he started to beg for release.

Gabriel smiles as he takes Jack into his mouth and feels him release. He takes in all of Jack while twitching the toy in him, making sure it would work and giving him the most pleasure.


	3. Reward

Gabe moves his lover’s legs so he can get a better position for pleasuring him even more. “You did very well, mi luna. Now your promised reward.” He kisses Jack over his sacs, gently lapping at them as he moves the toy a few more times before pulling it out. He grins at how much Jack’s body had been trying to keep it. “Looks like you enjoy this one. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He growls.

Jack gives a cry of displeasure and need as the toy is removed. “Gabe... ahhh... I feel uncomfortable now... please...”

Gabe inserts a few fingers into his hole to see if he’s ready, curling them to hit one of his sweet spots. “I guess I need to rectify that, then.” He starts kissing over his shaft while moving his fingers in and out. He feels Jack moving, trying to get him deeper. He smiles as he starts to kiss his way up his lover’s body, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tip once he got to the chest and started teasing one of his nipples with his mouth.

Jack cries out Gabe’s name as the darker man penetrates him, burying himself to the hilt in one go. Jack’s back is arching from his nipple being sucked and nibbled on. He feels Gabe moving in him, relieving the discomfort. He isn’t able to speak, just make sounds of pleasure as his partner increases the pace.

Gabe changes his attention to Jack’s other nipple, licking and sucking it the same as the first. He grins at the sounds Jack is making as he feels a warm, sticky substance start to cover them. He takes pleasure in hearing Jack call out his name in his deep voice made even deeper with pleasure. He moves up again with his mouth and starts kissing him on his lips, taking the sounds of his desire into his own mouth while growling with satisfaction himself. 

Once he climaxes, he starts to slow down, feeling that they had cum together there. He breaks off the kiss and reaches up, untying Jack’s hands before returning to kiss him some more as he disengages from inside of his partner.

Jack is still feeling some discomfort from the toy, and realizes sex with Gabe made him feel better. With the blindfold still on, he grabs Gabe’s shoulders and moves so Gabe’s the one with his back on the bed. From experience, he knows where Gabe’s manhood is located and seats himself on the erect pole before Gabe can protest, moving up and down, making the discomfort go away.

Gabe looks at him in surprise. This was new for Jack. Normally he wanted to cuddle after all that. He starts flexing his hips until Jack calms down and collapses on him.

“Much better. Thank you.” Jack tells him, still encasing him in his body. He gives a sigh of relief and starts kissing Gabriel.

Gabe returns the kiss, starting to tease him again with his hands. “We should probably get a couple hours of sleep. This mission is short and I’ll be back in 3 days.” He growls in Jack’s ear as he disengages and reaches for a towel to clean them up. “We can have more fun then.” He grins like a sadistic fool as he removes the blindfold.

Jack nods, letting Gabe clean them. He knows when he wakes, he’ll be alone for a few days, but they’ll make it up when Gabe gets back. “Sweet dreams, Gabe.”

“Good night, mi luna.” Gabe tells him, kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
